


Coming Together

by Raveniires



Series: Of Bats and Martians [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniires/pseuds/Raveniires
Summary: After the events of A Knight of Shadows, Batman confronts J'onn about what happened. What comes after that, he only half hoped for.





	Coming Together

The lights in the watchtower were dimmed nearly to the point of being off. It wasn’t an unusual habitat for the bat, but he wasn’t alone up here. He stalked through the shadows of the ship, searching for the other occupant.

J’onn was standing in front of one of the windows, staring out at the stars.

Batman stepped out of the shadows to stand beside him. The Earth was so small from up here. The darkness of Gotham indistinguishable from this distance. Despite the trepidation he felt about talking to J’onn about this, he knew that he had to make sure that the Martian knew that he had friends. People that understood and wanted to help him.

“When I was eight, my parents were shot and killed in front of me.”

J’onn took a sharp breath. “I did not know. I am sorry.”

“I know how it feels to lose people you love. You’re not alone, J’onn.” Batman looked up at the soft glow of the Martian’s eyes.

J’onn looked away. “I was foolish today. I let my grief get the best of me. It will not happen again.”

Batman resisted the urge to growl in frustration. “I’m not yelling at you, and I don’t blame you. I just-” he groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. Why was this so difficult? “You need to talk to someone. Mismanaging grief, it leads to bad things.”

“Speaking from experience?” There was a hint of humor in J’onn’s tone. He sighed dejectedly a moment later, though. “If only it were so simple. The only reason Morgana was able to tempt me was because she mimicked the voices of my people. I have been without them for so long, alone in my mind.” He reached out and put his hand on the glass, staring out towards Mars.

Batman silently watched him for a while. “You’ve spoken to us telepathically before, would a human be able to help?”

“In theory,” J’onn admitted. “But it is too much to ask. Humans are not used to constant contact with another’s mind. There are no secrets in such a connection.”

“What about one of us?”

“I could never. As capable as I believe you all to be, I cannot ask any of you for a sacrifice like that.” J’onn’s expression grew even more morose as he spoke.

Batman mulled the information over. No secrets. Probably in both actual formed thought, and in emotion. “What if it wasn’t a sacrifice?”

J’onn looked over at him in confusion. “I do not understand.”

Batman’s hand twitched under his cloak. No secrets. Maybe it would work. “What if I asked you to?”

“As a teammate?” J’onn asked, one eyebrow raised and a hint of challenge in his tone.

Batman reached up and pulled off his cowl. “As a friend,” he said firmly. No secrets. The gesture would show that he was serious.

J’onn stared at him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

J’onn turned and sat cross-legged on the floor.

Batman followed his lead.

J’onn reached out towards him, but paused. “This may not be pleasant, the first time. You will be seeing all of my memories, and I all of yours.”

“I understand.” Batman leaned forward slightly.

J’onn nodded, then gently put his hands on either side of Batman’s head.

He could _feel_ J’onn in his mind, a soft touch working its way through his mental landscape. Something shifted, and the world was a blur, memories taking over.

Impressions, mostly, some of family and love, a sort of purpose that felt familiar in the far reaches of his mind. But then came the fire. It was the first thing that was more than a half formed feeling. It was a blazing pyre, threatening to engulf him in its burning wake. Pain - that was more familiar than the fire but somehow less pressing- and the overbearing sense of loss. It faded, and he blinked, gasping heavily. It felt like waking up from a dream.

He found himself in a tight hug. J’onn was whispering apologies and rubbing his back soothingly. Batman pulled away slightly to rub away the tears he felt on his own face.

“I’m sorry,” J’onn said. “I tried to stop, but you would not let me go.”

“Sounds like me,” Batman said, his voice feeling rougher than usual.

A soft wave of fondness and love rolled through him, and it took him a second to realize that it was not his own emotions, despite the familiarity. “Oh,” he said. He pulled off his gloves. “Does that mean….” He trailed off and put his hand on J’onn’s cheek, leaning just a little bit closer. Close enough that their breaths mingled between them.

J’onn inhaled shakily. _Yes_ , came the sound of his voice, clear through the mess of thoughts tangled in Batman’s mind.

_ And you can hear my thoughts? _

A moment’s hesitation. _Yes._

_Are you going to act on it then?_ Batman thought, smirking.

J’onn returned the smile and leaned forward, their lips meeting in a kiss.

No secrets.


End file.
